BaCkStAbBeR
by CV broken-hearted girl
Summary: Well it turns out Lissa has always been jealous of Rose. So now she wants Dimitri. There is major drama between Rose, Lissa, and Dimitri. What will Lissa do to get Dimitri? And most importantly, who will win Dimitri over? Read and review to find out!
1. That Slut!

**_i dont own the Vampire Academy, nor its characters. Sorry if there are mistakes, oh yea, i dont own 'Cheaters' either. you'll understand later in the chapter! i really really hope you like this chapter. why? 'cause it's the first chapter. ")_******

BaCkStaBbEr 

* * *

'Love fades, mine has' were his exact words. He just told me his love for me faded! He no longer loves me! He no longer cares for me like he once did! He no longer thinks about me in the same way he once did . . . Now I was going to be alone. He was the only person that understood me. And now that person is gone. No longer here, that person has . . . _faded_! There's only one person that he cares about now, and that person is: Lissa! My best freaken friend. Then Christian comes into my room. Christian, seriously? "What's up?" I ask, having no idea why he's here since he's always with Lissa.

"Rose, I feel like Lissa no longer loves me!" he says, and literally starts crying. He didn't even notice I was crying, well I didn't really notice I was crying either until now. I didn't know what to do so I just put my hand on his shoulder.

"I doubt that, why would you think that?" I say, even though I know exactly why, but I just wanted to comfort him.

"There are so many reasons! That's why I came to see _you_." I was kind of offended, but I understood what he meant.

"Reasons? Like what?" I already know them too, but I just didn't want to be the only one to see them.

"Fist of all, she's always with _Dimitri_! Second, she's always talking about _Dimitri_! Third, she always smiles when she sees_ Dimitri_. Fourth, she seems more distant. Do I really have to go on? Seriously, if we weren't vampires I'd call '_Cheaters_!'

"I get it, how about we go talk to Lissa now? We should fix this mess. Even if it may not seem like it, I don't like seeing you sad. You're like my brother."

"And I see you as a sister, and I know you get jealous when Lissa and Dimitri are together, but I understand, you love him." I have never told Christian that I loved Dimitri, he really did care about me if he understood me. I should have known he knew since he was really smart and figures out everything!

"So you want to go talk to Lissa?" I ask, putting away my sadness and worrying more about Christian. I can't believe this!

"Yeah, lets get it over with already." We went over to Lissa's room. I was going to knock when I heard voices. I slowly opened the door and saw: Lissa and Dimitri on her bed, they were . . . kissing! Christian saw too and we both backed away backed away quickly and slammed the door. We sprinted to the nearest place to hide. We were panting but stopped when Dimitri came out looking around, he went the opposite way of us to see if anybody was there. Lissa then came out.

"Who was it?" she asks him.

"I don't know, they ran off before I could catch them. I should go." He then left before she said anything. Lissa went back inside her room, that tramp! Christian and I got up, and went to my room. The whole way back , we were quiet. But when we got back to my room, the yelling began.

"I cant believe they would do that!" Christian says. I didn't respond, well Christian did most of the yelling, which I ignored. My best friend cheated on her boyfriend with _my_ ex-boyfriend! She knows I still love him! She knows everything and she was just making out with him and who knows what else they were about to do! That slut! She pretended to be my so called 'best friend' and she does this! I was always there for her and she makes out with my ex!

"Christian, we cant tell anyone about this. Not even Lissa nor Dimitri. We need to see if they'll tell you okay? I know you probably think I'm crazy and wondering why I'm acting like this now, but we have to." I totally wanted to go to them and tell them crap and have them join my living hell. But I need to see if they will tell Christian or me what they did. Now I wish we could have called '_Cheaters_' and embarrassed them on national TV. I remember an episode where they caught a guy about to sleep with this girl and then the girl ran away naked when the '_Cheaters_' crew got there. It was such a funny episode I couldn't stop laughing. But even though I now have a grudge against Lissa and Dimitri. I wouldn't really want to embarrass them that much. They'd probably hate me. Wait, why would I care?

* * *

**_The more reviews i get the more i updates, fair trade? i hope you like this first chapter! if you have any complaints REVIEW! haha ~CV broken hearted girl~ ")_**


	2. The Confrontment

_**I don't own the Vampire Academy, nor any of its characters. Okay thanks for the reviews! Didn't think I'd get any. In this chapter the arguing and yelling begins! And just letting you know this is NOT a Christian and Rose love story! Heck no! Well hope you enjoy! Also sorry if there are mistakes! ")**_

**

* * *

**

The Confrontment

Lissa comes into my room a couple minutes later looking as if everything were okay. "You didn't knock." I said coldly.

"Oh, my bad." She said laughing, when she noticed nor me or Christian laughed she said, "What's wrong?" Oh, now she was a good liar. I nodded my heard yes at Christian meaning we can start yelling at her.

"Nothing really, it's just that Christian and I saw this girl making out with her best friend's ex. Man you should have seen it!" I yell she now has a guilty look on her face. And I can feel the guilt through the bond.

"Who was it?" she asks probably making sure I'm talking about her.

"Oh, just this slut. I think she was cheating on her boyfriend! So she was cheating on her boyfriend with her supposedly 'best friend's' ex-boyfriend, wow! What a slut right Christian?"

"I can't believe you cheated on me! And with the guy your friend slash guardian loves!" he says disgusted.

"I can—"

"Ha! Yeah I've heard that. The whole 'I can explain' thing, but I don't want to hear it. I think it's best if you leave." I say in my meanest, harshest, coldest voice I have.

"No I—"

"I think Dimitri already misses his savior. You should go back to him!" Christian says. I didn't really like ganging up on her, but she deserves it!

"Ple—"

"Leave!" I yell out. She finally gives up with tears in her eyes. Both Christian and I have tears in our eyes, too. But why should she be crying her boyfriend didn't cheat on _her_! And her friend most certainly did not betrayal _her_! _**I'm sorry please forgive me!**_ Lissa says through the bond, whatever! Christian leaves when we both stopped crying, but I started crying again once he left. Tonight my pillow will be wet from my tears.

The next day I was going to stay in my room, but to my surprise I was really hungry. So I went to a café that was in the Court. When I walked in I almost, _almost_ walked back out because _Dimitri_ was here! What a stupid bastard! "Rose, sto—" he probably thought I was going to start talking to him, but I didn't. I just walked away before he could finish. I'm surprised the tramp hasn't told him anything. I then go and order a coffee and cinnamon roll. I sat on the farthest table from _him, _it was in the corner. I get out my cell phone to text Christian and tell him to come. I did not want to be here alone, I might loose control. Like always my stupid_ 'Palm Pixi'_ froze! But it then sent the message. I put two creamers and two sugars in my coffee. I took a sip to make sure it was okay, it was alright. Christian got there and saw Dimitri, but he ignored him as well. He ordered the same as me, but he only put one creamer which made me seem like I was addicted to sweets. Christian kept staring at Dimitri with hatred which caused him to not pay attention to his coffee and he spill a little bit on his hand. He gave out a little cry of pain, I started laughing but gave him a napkin. The spot of his hand where it spilt was red. I noticed Dimitri was staring at us now to see what was so funny but once Christian noticed we both started looking at him with hatred again. He had a questioning look on his face. Curiosity got the best of him because he came over to our table.

"You're not welcome here." I say simply not in a cold voice, but a casual one. He flinched, but I ignored it.

"I didn't come to talk to you. I came to talk to Christian." He simply said.

"Well I don't want to talk to you. Like Rose said, you're not welcome here, to this table that is." Dimitri looked shocked at Christian actually agreeing with me and being mean.

"What's wrong?"

"Don't act like you didn't do anything!" Dimitri looked like he had no idea what I was talking about.

"What? Can we talk about this? Because I don't know what you're talking about!

"We don't want to talk to you, don't you get it? We know exactly what happened between you and Lissa! We saw!" Christian says. Dimitri _still _looks confused. Wow he was a great liar, that freaken bastard seriously! Both him and that skank were great liars out of a sudden!

"Christian I—"

"Oh my gosh, you too? Let me guess you were also going to say 'I can explain why I kissed your girlfriend' you bastard! Just leave go back to being Lissa's little pet!" Christian says. We could be overreacting, but guess what? I don't care! Even if it was just a kiss they still betrayed Christian! And Lissa betrayed me!

"I didn't kiss Lissa! What are you even talking about?" Dimitri asks acting dumb and innocent.

"I'm pretty sure you did, unless me and Christian are going crazy! Which I doubt because we saw the same thing! So stop acting stupid and be a man and admit it!" then as if on cue Lissa walks in!

"Happy now Dimitri? Your _savior_ is here. Now you can be brave and tell the truth, now that _she's_ here!" I say.

"Stop it Rose. I get it now, you're just jealous. You're mad Dimitri doesn't want to talk to you or love you anymore!" That whore!

"Ha! Really and what's Christian's excuse? Him _loving_ his so called 'girlfriend'? Him _caring_ about her? Him just wanting to know the _truth_? Or is it how you would probably put it, he_ caught_ you!" I was being really, really, really mean to her. I would have never imagined me being this mean to her. But I also wouldn't have ever imagined her kissing the love of my life!

"I never kissed her! What are you talking about?" Dimitri says. Lissa looks at him in a strange way and then he says, "It is none of your business if I did anyway." I don't think I can handle this anymore; I was already taking deep breaths to calm down. I turn away from them and leave. Christian stayed, but then caught up with me.

"Are you okay?" he asked, and I barely noticed his eyes were red, from crying I suppose.

"Do you think I'm okay?" I said with attitude, but then knew I shouldn't blame him. "I'm sorry . . . I just don't know what to do anymore." I said more calmly. "You should go back to your room, and get some more rest."

"You're right, see you later." Christian and I are actually getting along. I guess your friend back stabbing you has _some_ good benefits. I left back to my room, but couldn't sleep. There were way too many things going on in my mind. So I decided to go to Adrian.

"Little dhampir? What's wrong?" he says when I get there. I went inside and to my surprise it _didn't _smell like clove cigarettes or alcohol, it just smelled like his cologne. I told him everything and he took mine and Christian's side. But sleep soon over took us.

The next morning there's a knock on the door. Adrian is still asleep so I get it. I look in the mirror and comb through my hair with my fingers. It's Lissa_ and_ Dimitri! Wait, I meant the tramp and the bastard. Great! Just freaken great!

"We came to see Adrian." Dimitri says.

"He's asleep."

"Then what are you doing here, Rose? Did you stay here _all_ night?" Lissa says, I scowled at her but didn't say anything because Adrian walked over to us.

"Hey! I don't want fighting in my room!"

"Well I'm going to go. Bye." I say to _only_ Adrian. I was surprised when I heard the bastard.

"Rose, wait!" I ignored him and kept walking, but like always he caught up.

"What do you want? Remember you wanted _me _to leave _you_ alone. You want nothing to do with me! And I want nothing to do with _you_!" I said and he actually winced like if he still cared about me and still loved me. I noticed we were already at my door so I went in and closed the door right behind me. I then connected my IPod, and the song '_Apologize_' by '_One Republic_' started.

"I need to talk to you." Dimitri says barging right into my room like if he actually lived here.

"Fine." I said since he was already inside.

"Roza I'm—"

"Don't cal me that! If you do then I'll call you bastard!" he looked hurt. I _almost_ felt bad, _almost_. The song then ends and '_You're Not Sorry_' by '_Taylor Swift_' starts. This must be a sign, ha!

"Rosemarie, I'm sorry. For everything I did to you while I was a Strigoi." He says pleading me with his eyes to forgive him. Wait, what? For that! Not for what he's recently done?

"You're not sorry!" I say, I didn't mean it about what he just said, I just knew the song too well and knew that was what '_Taylor Swift_' was going to say next in the song.

"Yes, I am I'll even prove it." He then kisses me. But should I kiss him back after everything?

* * *

**_Well the last line is a question for YOU. Should she kiss Dimitri back and forgive him? Or should it take her a while to get what's really happening? Well REVIEW and tell me what you think. I hope you liked this chapter, if you did REVIEW. Have any complaints well then just REIEW please?_ ~CV broken hearted girl~ _") _**


	3. The Fight

_** don't own the Vampire Academy, nor any of its characters. **_

_**Okay you guys picked for Rose NOT to kiss him back, you got it! That's what I thought should happen too! Okay I might not update for a while 'cause I have to read that book 'Inkheart' and do an assignment for school =( . And then I might not update when I go back to school because of stupid homework. So I'm not going to update until a month, HAHAH just kidding I'll update every few days. Okay have any ideas you want me to use? REVIEW. Well hope you enjoy! And remember to REVIEW! ")**_

* * *

**The Fight**

The kiss didn't even last ten seconds because I pushed him away and said, "No Dimitri, your love _faded_ remember?" I can't and will not forgive him that easy.

"Roza, I don't remember saying that to you!" he says, still not admitting anything he's done since he's returned to being a dhampir.

"Well you did, bastard! And guess what? My love for you has _vanished_! As in I no longer love you!" I lied, and I saw hurt in his eyes. He always knew when I was lying, so I tried doing my best to keep a blank face.

"That-t can't be true . . . !" he, Dimitri Belikov, actually stuttered!

"Yes it is, you would of stopped loving me before if I told you my love for faded, I kissed your _'best friend,_' and then after everything I didn't admit what I did!" then the song '_I'll Never Love Again_' by '_Taio Cruz_' started, darn! My IPod was now on Dimitri's side.

"Roza I didn't do any of that! If I did I don't remember! I don't remember anything after turning back to a Strigoi!" he says, looking like he was actually telling the truth. Wait he doesn't remember? There's only one reason that'd happen and that's . . . if Lissa were using compulsion! But I still can't forgive Dimitri; just knowing they kissed makes me sick!

"Then if that were true, stop talking to Lissa!" I say, and just as I said it there was a knock on the door. It was Lissa, and out of no where she punches me in the face! I should have known she could fight, but just lied about it. Like the time she punched Avery's brother! She had punched my cheek; I stepped back but didn't fall. Oh, it's on! "Is that all you got, you tramp?" she tries to punch me again, but I dodge it. I punch her in the nose, and it starts bleeding. Then kick her in the stomach, and she's down. At least she punched me once, I turned around about to tell Dimitri something, but then the slut got a hold of my hair. She pulled it and made me, face first, and hit the wall. I elbow her in her eye and slap her hard on her cheek. You can literally hear how hard it hurt, it even hurt my hand. I was feeling so dizzy from when I hit the wall but that will not stop me. So I punched in her stomach and made sure she fell to the ground. I kicked her a couple of times to make sure she stays there this time. I noticed my IPod was still on and '_No More Sorrow_' by '_Linkin Park_' was playing. I also noticed Dimitri was just staring at me in shock.

"Don't worry, she's not dead. Well, yet at least." I say. I drag Lissa away from my room so she won't try and do something again. That was totally self-defense! I go back to my room and Dimitri is still just standing there. "Sorry I had to do that to your savior, but hey she punched me in the face! Seriously do you expect me to just have let her?"

"No, but what do you think Queen Tatiana's going to do when they find Lissa and she tells them it was you? I don't think the Queen will be very happy." That was true, why did that slut have to be the last freaken Dragomir? I just shrug my shoulders at him.

"I don't know, just do me a favor and stay away from Lissa." I say not wanting her to compel him again.

"Does that mean you forgive and believe me?" he asks.

"No, it just means I don't want to deal with yet another argument."

"Fine, but what if_ she _comes to _me_?"

"Do what I just did to her." I laugh, and he looks at me like I'm crazy.

"Are you kidding? I can't do that, people still think I'm Strigoi! What are they going to think when I punch the Dragomir Princess?" True, but yet again it would be worth it, that slut deserves it. I didn't say anything because Christian walked in.

"Did you see Lissa—" he stopped talking when he saw Dimitri. "What is he doing here?" he asks.

"Just came to watch a catfight." I say meaning to me and Lissa.

"You did that to her?" he asks a little amused. "Is that what she did to you?" he asks pointing to my cheek and forehead.

"Yeah, she punched me and made me hit my head on the wall." I say sad that she did anything to me at all.

"I—" he was interrupted by a knock on the door. I doubt its Lissa, so who could it be? It's a guardian, one of Tatiana's guardians I think. I _wonder_ why he's here.

"Queen Tatiana would like to see you." he says in blank voice.

"Like right now?"

"Yes, come with me." he says. When we got there Tatiana was with Lissa. When Tatiana saw me she looked way more then angry. Lissa was shaking and looked scared.

"How could you do this to Lissa?" she says coldly.

"That was self-defense."

"She says she was just going to talk to you and you just attacked her."

"Well I didn't, she punched me first. Look." I say pointing toward my cheek.

"That was Dimitri. He tried getting her off me, but he couldn't. So he punched her." Lissa says. Tatiana looks at me ashamed, of course she believes her more than me, she hates me!

"That is not true, Dimitri did _not_ do this." I said to Tatiana.

"Yes, he did. Even ask him to come here, he'll tell you what happened." Lissa says. If she does that she'll compel him! No!

"Yea, he'll tell the truth unless you compel him again!" I say to Lissa. Lissa looks at the Tatiana and then Tatiana says.

"That's nonsense; Lissa would never do such a thing." That slut compelled her! Dimitri then comes in.

"Dimitri, what did you see?" asks Tatiana. Lissa looks at Dimitri in that strange way.

"Rose attacked Lissa, and I punched Rose so she could get off her." He says, I felt like attacking Lissa right now for just using compulsion! Well now I'm in trouble!

* * *

**Okay hope you liked it. My brother said the fight wasn't really fair, but there is no way I'd make it equal 'cause Lissa is no where close to Rose. Sorry if you didn't like it, but I've never written i fight seen. Well remember to REVIEW! And for 'xxElenaGilbertxx' DEAL! Hope you update! Oh, yeah compulsion makes you forget things that's why Dimitri desn't remember things. REVIEW! ~CV broken hearted girl~ _")_**


	4. Stay Away

_**I don't own the Vampire Academy, nor any of its characters. **_

_**Okay thanks for the reviews! Well hope you like this chapter and I apologize if there are mistakes in my grammar. ")**_

* * *

**Stay Away**

The same thing that happened to Dimitri when he came back to Court is happening to me. I will have to have guardians fall me every where I go to make sure I don't hurt anybody else. Why? 'Cause of that slut and her stupid compulsion. Right now I was in my room listening to my IPod. There are freaken guardians outside my room right now! My head shot up when I heard a knock on the door, it was: Lissa! "I need to talk to you." she simply said. When she came in the guardians came in with her. "Can we have some privacy?" she asked them.

"We have been told not to leave Miss Hathaway alone with anyone."

"If she starts attacking me I'll yell." She said, and then they went outside. Why did she want to talk to me? "Fist of all, stay away from my Dimitri." She says. Ha! Her Dimitri?

"He's not yours; you're just using compulsion on him. He doesn't love you!" I yelled, hopefully the guardians don't think I'm'_attacking_' her.

"Not yet, soon he will. And, if you do anything like what you did yesterday you'll regret it! You stupid blood whore! I should haven't have wasted my time with you!"

"Me the whore ? Are you sure you're not talking about yourself?"

"In high school you were the biggest slut I knew! You'd be every guy you could be with! Then you met my Dimitri and you wanted to pretend like you weren't a freaken slut! I can't believe he actually slept with you . . . he was probably just using you." she says in disgust. She looked jealous in a way. Then the song '_BaCk$taBBeR_' by '_Ke$ha_' started, wow funny how it started right now that Lissa was here.

"So you're jealous of me?" I say kind of amused. She stayed quiet and didn't say anything. "I should have known." I say. And then Christian comes in.

"What is she doing here?" he asks, feeling uncomfortable.

"Threatening me, I suppose." I say laughing without humor.

"No, I am not. I am trying to apologize, but Rose keeps pushing me away." She says innocently. Innocent, yeah right!

"Just leave already!" Christian says. She does, giving me a death threatening glare first. "What did she really do?" he asks not believing her at all.

"She told me to stay away from _her_ Dimitri. And that _I'm_ a blood whore." I said calmly, like it was nothing.

"She reminds me of . . ." he thought for a moment, and then said, "Avery, she reminds me of Avery now." He says. Now that I think about it, she does. But she's only bonded to me, I am sure she isn't bonded to Dimitri. Maybe she used too much magic?

"Yeah, she kind of does, we have to keep Dimitri away from her. Then when the compulsion wears off he can tell the truth and they can take care of her." When I said 'take care' I meant take her to a mental hospital! She is definitely out of control.

"What? What do you mean? She's using compulsion on Dimitri?" he asks.

"Yes, I thought you would have figured that out." I guess he's not as smart as I thought.

"But how are we going to make sure Belikov stays away from Lissa?"

"We're going to have to be with him twenty-four seven. She wants war? Well it is so on!" I say.

"I don't really want to be near Belikov, I still feel hurt from what he did even if it was compulsion." He says with a very sad look on his face.

"I know, but if we want Lissa to go down, we need to make sure she doesn't have Dimitri." Where was Dimitri right now? I hope not with Lissa. "We need to go look for him now." I say.

We checked his room and yes, he was there. "Rose, Christian what are you doing here?" What if he were compelled right now?

"Dimitri, do you love me?" if he's compelled he'll say no. if he's not, he'll probably say yes.

"No, Rose. I told you I no longer love you." he says, dang it! He's compelled!

"Okay, well Christian and I need to talk to you." we could just hit him in the back of the head with something and take him to my room. But the guards would get suspicious. Well who wouldn't if you saw some one dragging a unconscious guy to their room, who has already '_attacked_' someone else. Darn that idea is out. What else could I do to make the compulsion go away?

"I don't think that's such a good idea." Dimitri said meaning to Christian and I coming into his room. But we ignored him and just walked in. then I saw it. There was a _silver_ ring on his finger, and I'm pretty sure he never wore rings before. Lissa must have charmed it!

"Where'd you get that ring?" I ask Dimitri.

"Lissa gave it to me, why?" ha! I knew it! I got his hand and slipped the ring off. But nothing happened, he didn't change or snap out of the compulsion. Of course, she probably just wanted to play with my mind. I gave the ring back, and he looked at me confused so did Christian. What if I . . . kiss Dimitri! Maybe that would make the compulsion go away, he made the darkness go away in the cabin when I wanted to kill Jesse. Maybe it could work! I cupped his face in my hands and kissed him. He started to pull away, but I kept him there, but soon he kissed me back. I pulled away and wanted to see if it worked.

"Do you love me?" I asked again.

To my surprise he said, "Of course I do Roza." He said, I almost went back into his arms, but I didn't. I had to make sure he stays away from Lissa.

"We're going to my room, you need to stay away from Lissa." We were almost in my room and like always Lissa appeared, "Dimitri close your eyes and don't open them!" I say and he did as I said.

"What did I say? I said leave my Dimitri alone! He doesn't want you!"

"Dimitri do you love Lissa?" I asked hoping he'll say no. Please say no!

"No, I only love you Roza." He said sweetly, aw! Lissa looked toward him to compel him again, but his eyes were still closed. She then gave me another death threatening glare.

"What did you do to him?" she asks probably meaning to how he is no longer compelled.

"I didn't do anything, you're then one that compelled him." I say to her and walk away to my room with Dimitri and Christian. And of course she followed! "Guards I don't think it's a good thing for her to be in here!" they then came to make sure Lissa stayed away. Ha! I had some advantages. "Okay, Dimitri when you're not with me you have to be with Christian. We can't let Lissa compel you again."

"She compels me?" he asks angry.

"Yes, that's why you _need _to stay away from her." I tried going into Lissa's mind, but she was blocking me out! I barely noticed I had a strange feeling in my mind, like the time Avery was in my head. Lissa's in my head! That stupid slut! So I just did my best and tried to block her out, I think I did, but I'm not sure.

"Rose, we can't stay here, she'll probably try to hurt you or something." Christian says.

"But where else can we go?" I ask, not sure what to do. I try my best to really block Lissa just to make sure and say, "What if we have Adrian charm a necklace for Dimitri so Lissa can't compel him!" I say hoping it would be possible. Christian and Dimitri just nod. I then call Adrian, and tell him to come to my room.

He gets there in ten minutes, "What do you need, little dhampir?" he asked.

"Can you charm silver?" he looked a little shocked.

"Yeah, a little better than Lissa. But I can't charm a stake so don't get any ideas." He says thinking I want to bring another Strigoi back I suppose. I made sure I was blocking Lissa before I said anything.

"Can you charm a necklace for Dimitri so Lissa can't compel him?" Adrian thought about it for a while.

"I think I can." I handed him a chain Dimitri was wearing and tried. Did he charm it? Did it work?

"Were you able to charm it?" I ask hoping to hear a yes . . .

* * *

**_Okay, i know this chapter wasn't so great. I'm really sorry, it must be confusing. Well REVIEW and tell me your thoughts please. And if you're not liking Lissa being evil, SORRY. ~CV broken-hearted girl ")_**


	5. Captured

_**I don't own the Vampire Academy, nor any of its characters. **_

_**I am sorry i haven't updated! i was going to yesterday and the day before, but i couldnt. SORRY! And thank you for the reviews, hope you enjoy. I apologize for mistakes in my grammar and/or any characters out of character. ")**_

* * *

**Captured**

"Sorry little dhampir, it didn't work." Adrian says. Darn it, now Christian and I have to be with Dimitri twenty-four seven!

"It's okay, I just wish things were back to normal and Lissa wasn't such a slut." I say getting use to calling her that already. Adrian stays for a while, but then leaves to go to a party, he invited me but I declined. Christian then leaves, too.

"Does that mean I have to sleep here, too?" asks Dimitri looking bored of having to be here for so long. Should he have to be here for so long, Lissa could go see him before Christian or I wake up tomorrow . . .?

"Yes, you have to stay here; I don't think you can handle Lissa." I say, while giving him some blankets and two pillows for him to sleep on the floor. If this would have happened before I would have been happy to have _Dimitri Belikov _sleep in my room. But now, I it seems to be like no big deal.

"How long are we going to do this, I would have never thought I would be hiding from some girl." Dimitri says, looking a little ashamed of himself.

"Neither would I, but life brings a lot of unexpected things."

"Roza I . . ."

"Yes, comrade?" I say when he didn't finish; it's been a while since I called him that, I really do miss the old days. Dimitri and I would have got our 'happily ever after,' maybe this wouldn't be happening?

"Roza, I think we should leave, runaway." He says after laughing at me calling him 'comrade.' He actually wants to runaway and with _me_?

"I think we should go to sleep." I said after awkward silence.

"Okay, goodnight Roza."

"Goodnight comrade." That night, I did not dream, well if I did I didn't remember.

I woke up and Dimitri was still asleep. I take a quick shower, brush my teeth, and untangle my hair. I put on some skinny jeans, a long sleeve shirt with a hood, and my high top black '_Converse_.' When I get back to my room Dimitri is gone, what the heck did I tell him! I go outside and the two guardians tackle me! I punch the one on top of me in the face. Then I turn to the other guy and kick him in the stomach. I was about to punch him too, but the other guardian, the one I punched in the face, kept me on the floor while the other dude punched me in the face. I stopped struggling because I knew I wasn't going to be able to get away, soon I passed out.

I woke up in an empty room, the walls were white. The only thing in here was the chair I was sitting on, well and me. The door to the room suddenly opened. Lissa came in with the two guardians that attacked me. "I warned you to stay away from Dimitri." She says, giving me her death threatening look. "Now you pay." The guardians started torturing me, hitting, punching, slapping, and kicking me. While Lissa was making out with Dimitri! I had a bunch of bruises from the guardians, but I kept pulling my hands to get out of the rope. The guardians had stopped hitting me. I wasn't going to give up this easily. I soon got out of the rope, now my I had to get the rope off of my ankles. It was much harder because I didn't want to get anyone's attention. Well I don't think I could get Dimitri's since he was over there kissing that slut! All that anger helped me get free, the guardians were distracted so I easily punched one of them in the face he was down for now. The other one was prepared he blocked most of my punches, but I pretended I was going to kick him when really I punched him. He went back but didn't fall so I kicked him hard in the stomach and then in his privates. He then went down; the other guardian was still down. Someone got my hair, Dimitri, I could smell his aftershave. I elbowed him in the stomach, and he backed away. We were now circling each other; he was the first to attack. He _tried _punching me, but I blocked it. I went for a kick, but he got a hold of my foot and twisted it. That freaken hurt so much! But I tried not to show weakness, he dropped me on the floor I got up really fast though. I punched him in the nose, and then in the stomach, I looked around for something to knock him out with, trying not to make it obvious. There was only a chair, that will have to do. He punched me in the cheek and I got the chair and hit him in the back of the head with it, he fell to the floor knocked out. I hope I didn't hurt him too bad! I turn around and Lissa kicks me in the stomach. I stumble back but then regain my balance. She tries to punch me but I block it and punch her. She goes for another punch but I grab her hand and pull her to me and hold her in a choking position with my arm. She elbows me, but then stops after a while. I let her go when she's past out. I can't kill her, I could go to jail! Plus I just can't do it, it's too hard. I go for help, but I tied rope around Lissa's hands and legs first. I was about to walk out but then I ripped a piece of my shirt off and tied it around Lissa's eyes, I don't want her compelling someone. I still had no idea where I was. I walked out and there was stairs, this must be a basement. I walked up the stairs to a strange room I've never seen. I soon get out; I'm still in the court. The first person I see is Christian!

"Christian!" I say very happy to see him. Well I'd be glad to see anyone who can help me.

"Rose, what happened to you?" he asks looking very worried. I forgot about all my bruises.

"Lissa." I say. "We need to get help, she, Dimitri, and two guardians are there!" I say pointing to where I just was.

"But who's going to help? Who's actually going to help us?" Christian asks. Crap, he's right who's going to believe me?

* * *

**_It's not a cliff hanger its just that i dont really know what could really be done to Lissa, so this where you help me! So please REVIEW and tell me what should happen next. I'll try to update soon, just please help me out and tell me what should happen! ~CV broken-hearted girl ")_**


	6. A New Friend

_**I don't own the Vampire Academy, nor any of its characters. **_

_**Okay I know I don't update like I used to, but I am sorry. Thanks for the ideas/reviews! I really appreciate all of you for reading my story! I love you guys! In this chapter I'm going to introduce a new character . . .**_ _**Me! Hahaha yup! But I changed my name and age. But the details and everything is really how I am. Sooo hope you enjoy this chapter, also sorry for any mistakes! ")**_

* * *

Christian and I were going to go get Dimitri away from Lissa; hopefully the compulsion has worn off. I was looking down, and then out of a sudden I ran into someone and fell to the ground. I looked up and the person I ran into was a girl. "What the heck? Watch where you're going!" I yell at her.

"Well my bad, but maybe if you were watching, this wouldn't have happened!" she says with attitude. Yeah, that's true, but I wasn't going to say it so I give her a very scary glare and she returns it! I looked away first can you believe it! "You're probably right, it was my fault, I'm sorry." She said, and for some reason I felt guilty! Then we both get up. I then really look at her, she had black hair but yet looked red it barely reached her shoulders, and she had black skinny jeans on, a black sweat shirt, and black '_Converse._' Maybe she was emo? Her eyes were dark brown, and she had long eyelashes. She had light tan skin, so I guess she's a dhampir! She looked around my age, but she was taller than me.

"No, it's alright. I'm Rose Hathaway." I said having my hand out for her to shake it. She looked at me like if not sure she should trust me or something, but finally shook my hand.

"Andrea Winston." She said, I have been here at Court for a while, but I have never seen her. She then looked up at Christian. "Oh, hey." She said to him.

"Hey, I'm Christian Ozera." He says, but she doesn't shake his hand she just waves at him. She then looks at me with shock.

"Wait, aren't you that dhampir that helped bring back a Strigoi?" she asked, actually giving me some credit.

"Umm . . . yeah. But it wasn't me it was Lissa. She used her magic." I say not really wanting to give her the credit.

"Yeah, but you must have done more than her! All she did was just stab him with a stake right? But you, you must have done way more!" she says, finally someone understands me! I think I'm going to get along with this girl just fine. I then remember Dimitri, what if he woke up? Crap! "What's wrong?" Andrea asked noticing my mood difference.

"Well, we were going to get something to eat. We have a reservation." I lied, big time! Andrea studied me for a minute.

"You're lying, really what's wrong?" she asks looking worried. I didn't say anything neither did Christian. "Oh, come on you can trust me." she says. How can I trust her when I don't even know her, but I did have a feeling I could trust her. She noticed I wasn't going to say anything so she added, "Fine, I guess." She looked even sadder for some reason and started walking away. Again I felt that strange guilt.

"Wait, we were going to get Dimitri. The Strigoi that was restored to a dhampir. Were worried about him." I say, seriously why was I sharing this with her?

"If you want I could help you?" she said.

"No, it's okay."

"Seriously I'll help you, there's nothing else to do. I'm so bored. Come on." she says.

"Fine, but answer me two questions first." I say. She looks at the ground for a minute, but then looks back at me.

"Fine." She says unwillingly.

"What are you doing here?"

"My family moved here, my mom works here now." She says sadly.

"Wait, you're not a guardian?" I asked.

"No, I'm still sixteen." What? She looks my age.

"I thought you already graduated!" I say shocked.

"Yeah, people always think I'm older." She simply says.

"Maybe it's 'cause you're a giant!" Christian says. She wasn't really tall; I suppose she's 5'6" nothing compared to Dimitri. I couldn't help but laugh though, Christian was already laughing.

Andrea gave us a very evil glare and said, "Yeah, hilarious I'm still laughing!" she says, full of sarcasm. Yup this girl and I were going to get along fine! I laughed even harder, Andrea then smiled, for the fist time. "So are we going to go get Dimitri?" She says, wow she remembered him name and I only mentioned it once!

"Oh, yeah." We went back to that room that I was hold hostage in, and then I remembered my other question for Andrea. I was about to ask but she started talking first.

"Can I ask you something?" she asks might as well let her.

"Sure." I say having no idea what she would ask.

"Okay, no offense, but what happened to you? You look like someone beat the crap out of you." she says, that's why she kept looking at me weird! Well they did beat the crap out of me, me against four people. And yet I was the one who got away.

"Vasalissa Dragomir happened to me." I simply say. She looked at me confused. "Long story." And then we got to the room. We were headed toward the basement in silence and then Andrea broke it.

"Wait, in most horror movies aren't you supposed to stay away from basements and stuff?" she asks looking a little scared.

"Ha! Obviously you've seen too many scary movies! But this isn't a scary movie, this is real life." After that it's silent again. We get to the basement and everything's the way I left it. Well Dimitri is now awake. Please don't be compelled!

"Roza what happened?" he said, hand on the back of his head. Oh crap, I forgot I hit him with a chair!

"Lissa, now we need to leave."

"Roza we can't keep running away. We—" he stopped when he saw Andrea.

"Oh, yeah. Dimitri this is Andrea. Andrea this is Dimitri." She just gave him a small sad smile. She didn't even seem to think what every girl thought about him (think he's a hot.) That's good. "Well we still have to leave." Hey this is good! The guardians that are supposed to watch me are right here! "We need to take Lissa to her room, if she's there she won't be able to get out or compel anybody." I say, she's still tied and blind folded.

"Rose if we do that then what will that stupid queen thinks? What if she kicks you out of court for 'attacking' Lissa _again_?" True, but we can go together maybe, well except Andrea. She has to stay with her family.

"Well it's going to take her a while since she's going to be tied up! That's going to give us some time. Do. You. Understand. Me. Now?" I ask like if he were mentally retarded. He glares at me like if he wanted to hurt me, and Andrea laughs.

"Wait does that mean you're going to leave?" Andrea asks when she stopped laughing; she now has that sad look on her face again. I felt bad for the third freaken time!

"Umm . . . if we have to. The queen will probably make me leave."

"Why don't you tell her exactly what happened?" Andrea asks.

"Wow, I never thought about that!" I say sarcastically. Andrea just gives me 'her look.' Dimitri then picks up the unconscious Lissa and we take her to her room. No one even paid attention to us. Even though Lissa was tied up! Well actually no one saw us! We leave her room locking the door so no one can get in, not even us. After that we head to my room. Andrea goes straight to my IPod.

"Can I put on music?" she asks before touching it. I just nod yes. She then asks, "Do you have the song '_Love the way you lie (part II)_' by '_Rihanna_?_'"_ she asks. I'm pretty sure I do, so I just nod yes again. She then plays the song.

'_On the first page of our story_

_The future seemed so bright_

_Then this thing turned out so evil_

_I don't know why I'm still surprised_

_Even angels have their wicked schemes_

_And you take that to new extremes_

_But you'll always be my hero_

_Even though you've lost you're mind_

_Just going to stand there and watch me burn_

_But that's alright because I like he way it hurts_

_Just going to stand there and hear me cry_

_But that's alright because I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie_

_Oh, I love the way you lie_

_Now there's gravel in our voices_

_Glass is shattered from the fight . . .'_

Wow I wasted about a minute there paying too much attention to the song; I guess I'm easily distracted. Nothing had changed though. Dimitri and Christian were having a conversation and Andrea was staring at nothing in particular, I decided to go talk to her. And she changed the song to '_Please don't go_' by '_Mike Posner_' but before she played it she said, "Ugh, you have '_Ke$ha_' in here?" I laughed I only had one song of hers.

"Hey, I only have '_BaCk$taBBeR!_'" she laughed and played the song.

'_Just run away from these lies_

_Back to yesterday safe tonight_

_I feel the sun creeping up like tik tok _

_I'm trying to keep you in my head but if not_

_We'll just keep running from tomorrow with our lips locked_

_Yeah you got me begging, begging baby please don't go_

_If I wake up tomorrow will you still be here_

_I don't know_

_If you feel the way I do. _

_If you leave I'm going to find you_

_Baby please don't go go go go_

_Baby please don't go go go go _

_Baby please don't go go go go _

_Baby please don't _

_Baby please don't _

_Baby please don't runaway_

Darn it! It happened again! But Andrea and I must like the same type of music. She was still staring off into space and Dimitri and Christian are still talking. I was going to go see what they were talking about but there was a knock on the door. What, they found Lissa already? Everybody shut up so I walked very slowly toward the door, now this was just like a scary movie. Andrea looked annoyed so she went and opened the door. To my relief it was Adrian! Before he can ask I said, "Adrian this is Andrea. Andrea this is Adrian." And then I sighed. Then Andrea did the same thing she did to Dimitri, she gave him a sad small smile.

"When did you guys meet?" Adrian asked.

"Like two hours ago." I say, wait I barely met her and she's already hanging out with my friends? Wow something is definitely wrong with me!

"What are you doing here in court?" Adrian asks Andrea.

"My mom works here, so I had to move here too." I don't know why, but Andrea always seems sad. So no Andrea was talking to Adrian. Now I was a loner! But then Dimitri came over and talked to me, Christian is talking to Adrian and Andrea.

"So what are you going to do about Lissa?" Dimitri asks.

"I don't know, all were doing right now is just waiting to see what happens." I said. Yup, that's all were doing. Just waiting for guardians to come get me _again_!

* * *

_**So did you like it? Hate it? Love it? REVIEW and tell me! So do you guys like 'Andrea' please tell me? I need your guy's honest opinions! I am sorry if you don't like her. And I am not conceded or anything. I just wanted to add someone new, and I wanted to put in someone I really know, so who better then me. Sooo please, please tell me what you think of the character and this chapter? **__**~CV broken-hearted girl ")**_

_**P.S. You guys are awesome, you'd be even more awesome if you REVIEW? **_


	7. Almost Won

_**I don't own the Vampire Academy, or any of its characters.**_

* * *

No guardians have come to get me, yet that is. Yesterday everyone was worried they would, even Andrea and she hardly knows me. I was going to her house right now; she gave me the directions, even though it wouldn't have been so hard to find since she lives in the Court. I got there and a boy answered the door. He looked like Andrea so I suppose he's her brother. He looked taller than her though. He also had black hair, but his seemed thicker. But instead of looking sad like Andrea, you couldn't tell what he was feeling. "Is Andrea here?" I ask after a moment of awkward silence.

He looked at me strange, rolled his eyes, and then said, "Umm . . . yeah, hold on." he didn't even invite me in, and it was cold outside, he just closed the freaken door! Then Andrea opened it with her usual sad smile.

"Oh, hey, you want to come in? It's freezing outside! That was my brother Abel. Sorry he didn't introduce himself, he's not very good with strangers." she said, I just nodded. Today she was wearing pajamas with the pattern of frogs and another black sweat shirt. She had her hair down, but it wasn't straight. It was natural. She had a bandage on her left index finger and her right wrist.

"What happened to you?" I couldn't stop from asking, curiosity had gotten the best of me.

She smiled and then said, "My sister scratched me, she has nails like a cat." She said, laughed, and then showed me the scratches. The one on her index finger was small still red, it still didn't have a scab. The one on her wrist looked like a happy face! How can you do that with your nail? She must have noticed my confusion because she then said, "No, I didn't do it. I don't know how she scratched me to make it look like that." I then looked around her living room. The walls were pale blue, the couch was midnight blue, and there was a TV by the door. The coffee table was glass, there picture frames on the walls. How long has she lived here? I didn't even see boxes from unpacking. Andrea then took me to her room. From what she had on yesterday I'd expect black walls, a black bed comforter. Well I'd expect everything black, let's say that. But when I walked in I was really wrong. Her walls were a pale purple, the bed comforter was pink and purple with peace signs, there was a small book shelf filled with books. Her TV was on a drawer, next to that was a glass desk. And then another drawer with a mirror, along the mirror was some photos and paper hearts. This was nothing to what I thought it'd be like. I thought it was going to be messy, but it was really clean.

"You said you had a sister, does she live here?" I sat on the corner of her bed and sat on her desk chair.

"No, she lives with her boyfriend." Does that mean she's not a guardian? Or is she his guardian?

"Is she his guardian?"

"No, he's human. She didn't want to live the life like a vampire."

"Oh, do you want to become a guardian?" I ask hoping she does.

"Yeah, that's what I've been training for my whole life isn't it?" she laughed and I just nodded.

"Where are Dimitri and Christian? Aren't you guys like the 'three musketeers' or something?" she teased, and I laughed.

"I don't know, but they were together when they left. I can't be with them all the time." well I could be with Dimitri all the time and not get tired of him if things were like before in the academy. Then I heard a short ring, I had that ringtone in my phone! I checked it, but nothing. I looked at Andrea and she was texting, she had a '_Palm Pixi_' too! But hers had a cute case. I was going to tell her that, but her brother came in, I think Abel was his name?

"Guardians have come, they want you to go with them." He says to me, and then leaves.

"Crap, hey at least we stalled them for a while." I said trying to make a joke out of all of this. Andrea just gave me another one of her sad smiles. Now I really want to know why she's so sad. I would ask, but guards are here and if I take too long they'll probably come and get me. "Well I better go." I than heard that ring again, of course, Andrea's phone!

"Okay, don't do anything stupid." She says, and I leave laughing. The guardians stay very close to me, maybe because I knocked out the two other guardians? I get to where Tatiana is, it's the same seen as the first time, and maybe more guardians will follow me around this time?

"Miss Hathaway, you attacked Princess Vasilissa for the second time! We are going to interrogate Mr. Dimitri Belikov and if he confirms what Princess Vasilissa has said happened. You will go to jail!" What? That freaken slut! Obviously she is going to compel Dimitri! Then I'm going to go to jail! Stupid tramp and her stupid compulsion! One of the guardians is told to go get Dimitri. In a couple of minutes I will go to jail. Dimitri then comes in and sits down next to me. "Mr. Belikov, tell me exactly what happened." Tatiana says.

"Well, Princess Vasilissa compelled me. She made Rose's guardians attack her and then take her to a room and torture her . .. The other time I came to explain what happened, Princess Vasilissa compelled me to lie! She has been compelling everyone to do what she wants, your majesty!" what shocked me the most was that Dimitri has been looking Lissa straight in her eyes and nothing! She seems to be trying to compel him, but . . . she can't!

"Princess Vasilissa! How could you use spirit in that way? You do know that is breaking the law!" I saw Lissa; I knew she was going to compel her.

"Your majesty, close your eye, Lissa's going to compel you!" she did it as soon as I said it, and the guards carried Lissa away. She's not strong, but her compulsion was strong. One of them had his hands on her eyes.

"Miss Hathaway, I want to . . . apolo-apologize for not believing you. I will make sure Princess Vasilissa is taken care of." Tatiana actually apologized? And to _me_? Wow, this shocking.

"I accept your apology . . . your majesty." Dimitri and I then leave; we were headed toward my room. Outside my door was Andrea, she was texting again.

"Did it work?" she asked Dimitri when she saw us.

"Yes it did, thank you." he said while taking off a necklace that he had under his shirt and handing it to Andrea. I barely noticed it; it was silver with a heart with the letters A and W.

"What's that?"

"A necklace, my father charmed it so no one can compel me. I thought it'd be a good idea to have Dimitri wear it, so Lissa wouldn't be able to compel him."

"Aw, thanks. If it weren't for you, I'd be in jail right now."

"Are you serious? They were going to do that? What did they do to Lissa?" Andrea asks.

"I don't know, the queen just said she'd make sure she's 'taken care of her.'"

"Strange, but whatever." Andrea then went back to texting.

"Who are you always texting?" I ask, and she blushes and smiles, not a sad, small smile but a real, happy one!

"Umm . . . no one, just my friend. From where I used to live." Even though she blushed, she sounded like she was telling the truth. Maybe she was just a good liar?

"Is it . . . a boy friend?" I then laugh and she blushes even more.

"No. He's just a friend." She says sadly.

"But you love him?" and then her expression hardens.

"No I don't love him, I don't believe in 'love.'" She has maybe been hurt or she has never loved someone.

"So . . . you have a crush on him!" I say knowing it's true.

"Unfortunately . . . yes." She says, I then notice Dimitri has been quiet this whole time. Well this must be a very boring conversation to him.

"Where's Christian?" I ask, wanting to change the subject.

"In his room, I guess. That's the last place I saw him.

"Oh." I then notice we were still outside. So I unlock my door and walk in.

"Well I just wanted to make sure everything worked out I'll see you guys later." Andrea says, Dimitri came in with me though. We haven't really had time alone. Well we still aren't together. I just w— Dimitri started kissing me out of sudden, I kissed him back.

"I love you, Roza." He said against my lips.

"I love you too, Comrade." I say and then the kiss becomes more than just a kiss, Dimitri starts pulling me toward the bed, but a knock interrupted us. We were going to ignore it, but it sounded urgent. I opened it to see . . . Christian looking worried. "What is it Christian?"

"Lissa got away from the guards; no one knows where she's at." He says, how long have Dimitri and I been in here? And then added, "Someone helped her escaped." I then gasped, Andrea! That's why she left! She has lied to us this whole time!

* * *

**_~CV Broken-hearted girl _**


	8. Road Trip!

_**I don't own the Vampire Academy, or any of its characters.**_

* * *

I can't believe Andrea would do this, I thought she was my friend. Now she is going to pay! I leave Dimitri and Christian, and then run to Andrea's house. I hope she's there. I look through the window in the door and no one is in the living room. I turn the knob knowing it'll probably be locked, but I end up opening the door. I go straight to Andrea's room, the light is off. She must be somewhere with Lissa, crap! I turn on the light to see if there are any clues, but instead I see something I was definitely not looking for. Andrea was on the floor, and a puddle of blood was by her head. I kneel down and check her neck for a pulse; thank God she's still alive. I stand up about to pick her up to take her to the doctor when Dimitri and Christian come in. "Oh my gosh! Rose what happened, please don't tell me you did this!"

"I didn't do this, I found her like this. We need to take her to the doctor!" I say worried, and a little relieved she didn't help Lissa. Dimitri then picked up Andrea and we went to the ER. It took a while for some help, but someone finally saw the blood on Dimitri coming from Andrea's head. They took her at that moment; they didn't let any of us in of course. I would look go look for her mom, but I don't even know who she is! So we just sat there and waited and waited and waited!

**

* * *

**

Andrea's POV (before being unconscious.)

I went back to my house, I slowly went inside. Mom wasn't home like always, I think Abel was. I heard him talking on the phone. He probably didn't know I was there because he was talking pretty loud. "What time are we leaving?" he paused, and then said, "Where will we be going? . . . Los Angeles, why LA?" I heard him throwing some thing, maybe clothes into a bad? "Lissa, why are you doing this?" I gasped really loud forgetting I was eavesdropping. I quickly ran into my room. "I have to go, some one is home. I think they heard the conversation," another pause, "If I have to I will." I heard him tell, _Lissa_. For some reason I didn't like her. Even though I've never met her. I just always had a bad feeling about her. The door to room opens and Abel comes in having a very angry look on his face, some times he really scared me.

"I can't believe you would help Lissa!" I say getting very angry too.

"Hasn't mom always told you not to eavesdrop?" he asks.

"Hasn't mom always told you not to be so cruel?" I ask him.

"I don't know why you're such good _friends_ with that Rose chick. She is such a jerk, especially to Lissa."

"Well obviously you're friends with Lissa now? I don't know why, if you haven't noticed she's kind of umm . . . crazy!" I say to him. He then pushes me toward the wall.

"She's not crazy." He simply says. I then push him the hardest I could.

And then I say, "Don't ever touch me." I then start to walk towards my bed, but something hit me in the back of the head, really hard. I fall to the floor, I see Abel with a bat in his hands. He puts it back where it was (in the corner of my room) and walks out of my room like if nothing happened. Then things start getting blurry, I soon black out . . .

**

* * *

**

Rose's POV (present time.)

We've been waiting here for about two hours, and still news from the doctor. I was about to go ask but then finally the doctor appeared and asked, "Are you with Andrea Winston?" I nodded yes.

"Well she doesn't have a concussion, but she did loose a lot of blood. She had to have a blood transfusion. Everything turned out fine, she is unconscious right now. But if you'd like you can go in and see her now?" I nodded yes, and followed him to the room Andrea was in. She lay there looking very pale; I couldn't help but feel bad. I had actually thought she helped Lissa; I was going to go and confront her. I couldn't help, but start crying, this girl grew on me. I barely know her and here I am crying for her. I then wondered, who did this to her? I feel a hand on my shoulder and turn around quickly. It was Dimitri; he looks at me with a questioning look. I then remember I was crying so I wipe my tears away quickly. I don't like looking weak, especially in front of Dimitri. He then leaned down and his lips touched mine.

"Eww get your own room!" I heard someone say. I then see Andrea, sitting up and looking at us with a disgusted look on her face. I then went to her and gave her a very tight hug. "I . . . can't . . . breathe . . ." she said, and I let go.

"What happened? Who did this to you?" I ask. She then closes her eyes; I suppose trying to think hard. She then gasps and opens her eyes.

"It was my brother! He helped Lissa!" she cried. I can't believe her brother would do such a thing.

"Where is her now?" Dimitri asks her.

"I heard him saying something about LA. I don't know where exactly, though." She then added, "Rose, we need to go get them. She's using my brother! She's probably compelling him! And she can come back at any moment! What if the next thing she does is . . . murder? What if she tries to kill you?"

"That won't be so easy."

"Well we need to go! She's crazy! She can hurt innocent people!"

"She has a point, but you can't go." Dimitri says the first part meant for me, and the second part meant for Andrea.

"What? Of course, I am! This is my brother were talking about! Lissa can be making him do a bunch of stuff right now. I'm going whether you like it or not!" she said.

"No you're not. You have to recover. So whether _you_ like it or not you're _not _going!"

"Yes, I am. I don't care what happens, but I'm going. And that's final." She said. Dimitri sighed probably thinking were going to have to take her.

"What about your mom?" he asked her still trying to persuade her I guess.

"What about her? I hardly see her; she won't even notice I'm gone. That's why I need to go; Abel's the only person I have right now. I can't loose him too." She says sadly but didn't cry.

"Fine. I'll ask the doctor when you can leave." Dimitri says and leaves the room. Andrea just sits there on her bed in silence. So now were just here in awkward silence. I was so relieved when Dimitri came back! "Umm . . . the doctor said you have to stay for to more days. So I guess you're going to have to stay." Dimitri said.

"No, I'm not staying." She said and then went to the restroom. She came out a few minutes later with her regular clothes on. Crap!

"Are you guys ready to go?" she asked. Her clothes still had some blood.

"You're—" Dimitri was about to start again but I interrupted him.

"Lets just go, or else you guys are going to be arguing for ever!" I say, Dimitri looks at me and then sighs. We leave without anyone noticing Andrea. She had her hood on so no one can see the huge bandage on the back of her head. We left and we spilt up, we each went to our own rooms to get our stuff. I was ready to go and waited ten minutes and finally Andrea and Dimitri got there. Both of there hair was wet; I was the only one that didn't shower? Well I didn't have blood all over me, they did. Andrea had a backpack and a gym bag. Dimitri just had a gym bag, so did I. We then took one of the guardians SUVs; no one knew we took it so when we get back we _might _get in trouble. I sat in the passenger seat, Dimitri was driving, and Andrea was in the back seat. I felt Andrea tap my shoulder, I turned around and Andrea gave me her IPod. I connected it, and we were off to LA, where exactly? I do not know. The first song was '_Crawling_' by '_Linkin Park._'

'_Crawling in my skin_

_These wounds, they will not heal_

_Fear is how I fall_

_Confusing what is real_

_There's something inside me that pulls me beneath the surface_

_Consuming_

_Confusing_'

I was about to change the song but Andrea said, "You got shot-gun so I get to choose the music." I sighed, I didn't really like this song, guess I'm going to have to deal with it.

'_This lack of self control I fear is never ending_

_Controlling, I can't seem to find myself again_

_My walls are closing in_

_Without a sense of confidence. I'm convinced that there's too much pressure to take_

_I've felt this way before_

_So insecure_

_Crawling in my skin_

_These wounds, the will not heal_

_Fear is how I fall_

_Confusing what is real_

_Discomfort, endlessly pulled itself upon me_

_Distracting. Reacting_

_Against my will I stand beside my own reflection_

_It's haunting, how I can't seem _

_To find myself again_

_My walls are coming in_

_Without a sense of confidence. I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take _

_I've felt this way before_

_So insecure_

_Crawling in my skin_

_These wound, they will not heal_

_Fear is how I fall_

_Confusing what is real _

_Crawling in my skin_

_These wounds will not heal_

_Fear is how I fall_

_Confusing _

_Confusing what is real_

_There's something that pulled me beneath the surface_

_Consuming_

_Confusing what is real _

_This lack of self control I feel is never ending _

_Controlling _

_Confusing what is real . . ._'

Finally it's over! It's not really a bad song; I just don't really listen to it. I hope the next song isn't that bad though. The song now playing is '_Who's that chick_' by '_Rihanna_.' I actually liked this song.

'_Feel the adrenaline moving under my skin_

_It's an addiction such an eruption_

_Sound is my remedy_

_Feeding me energy_

_Music is all I need_

_Baby I just want to dance _

_I don't really care _

_I just want to dance_

_I don't really care . . . care . . . care . . . _

_She's a mean and crazy dicta _

_Disco diva . . . and you wonder_

_Who's that chick?_

_Who's that chick?_

_Too cold for you to keep her _

_Too hot for you to leave her_

_Who's that chick?_

_Who's that chick?_

_Who's that chick?_

_Who's that chick?_

_Who's that chick? _

_Who's that chick?_

_Back on the dance floor_

_Bad enough to take me home _

_Base kicking so hard_

_Blazing through my beating heart _

The music stopped, and I noticed we were at a gas station. Dimitri got off to put some gas; Andrea got off and went to the store. I went and got my bag; I looked through it and found what I was looking for, my IPod. I disconnected Andrea's and connected mine. I put it in her backpack; I then went back to my seat wondering how long it'll take her to notice. Dimitri got back in, now the SUV has a full tank of gas, and we just waited for Andrea now. "What is she buying?" I asked getting impatient. She then walks out of the store. "Finally!" I say to her and she just laughs.

"Okay, I got donuts, chips, soda, and some water." I took a donut and a one of the _Mountain Dews_, Dimitri took a bottle of water, and Andrea started eating chips. The song _'Dirty Picture' by 'Taio Cruz' started._

'_I could dream of ways to see you _

_Could close my—'_

Andrea gasped and then said, "You switched me IPod with yours! I don't have this stupid song! Are you trying to torture to me?" she said.

I laughed and then said, "Yes, yes am."

"Messed up!" she said and then it was quiet again well except for the song.

_Eyes to dream _

_I could fantasize about you _

_Tell the whole world what I believe _

_But whenever I'm not with you _

_It's hard for me to see_

_I need a picture of you _

_A special picture just for me, yeah_

_So take a dirty picture for me _

_Take a dirty picture_

_Take a dirty picture for me _

_Take a dirty picture _

_Send a dirty picture to me_

_Send a dirty picture_

_Send a dirty picture to me_

"I can't believe you have this song, so it's so . . . weird! Why would someone make a song about wanting some to send you a 'dirty picture?' I mean I like Taio Cruz, but it's just a strange song. Like the song '_Break Your Heart_' does that mean he's saying he's a player?" the only response she got was mine and Dimitri's laughs.

_Send a dirty picture to me_

_Send a dirty picture_

_Picture _

_Picture_

_Picture_

_Picture _

_When ever you are gone I just want to be with you_

_Please don't get me wrong I just see a picture_

_Take a dirty picture for me_

_Take a dirty picture_

_Take a dirty picture for me _

_Take a dirty picture_

_Whenever you are gone I just want to be with you_

_Please don't get me wrong I just want to see a picture_

_Take a dirty picture for me _

_Take a dirty picture _

_Take a dirty a dirty picture for me _

_Take a dirty picture_

I then heard a gasp, it was Andrea. I thought something bad happened but when I looked back at her she was looking at her phone smiling. "Who are you texting?" I asked her.

"If you change the song I'll tell you." she says. I sigh and unplug my IPod. "I'm not texting anyone, I just did that to have you turn off that song." She says and then laughs. I was about to plug it back in, but Dimitri had got to it first. No! He listens to oldies! Now this was torture! Andrea and I both put our earphones in our ears and listened to our IPods. I soon let sleep take over me . . .

* * *

_**~CV Broken Hearted Girl**_


	9. Another Fight

**So i haven't updated in a while, sorry. I was kind of sad no one reviews this story anymore, and the visitors/hits has dropped a lot! But my brother made me update, so to thank him you guys should read his stories! (He's 'HungerGuy') Anyway, I made another story, but Lissa isn't the villan :( it's Tasha! hahah even worse right! So I might not update often or I'll update on the same day as i update on that story. So yeah, sorry again, just please read and review! **

_**I don't own the Vampire Academy, or any of its characters.**_

* * *

I had gone into Lissa's head; she was in this hotel near Hollywood. She and Abel were planning on going to a club later. Yes, what a great villain, partying instead of planning revenge or something. We were almost there already; we were going to wait until she was at the club to go get her, and Abel.

When we _finally_ arrived, we parked in the club parking lots. They asked for my ID, and then I thought, Andrea's not eighteen! But they let her right in, what the heck? There seemed to be a lot of famous people. How fun! Dimitri had to go to the restroom, so Andrea and I went to the Woman's restroom. We had dressed up, I was wearing a short, tight purple dress, it had black lace over it, and I had black high heels. I had curled my hair with Andrea's hair straightening iron; well she did it for me. And it looked awesome! She had a loose white dress, it went to her knees and black high heels, her hair was straight, and I mean straight! We had just dressed up so we wouldn't look suspicious. In one of the restroom stalls I saw a light flash, and then two more flashes. What was that about? And then this girl with long dirty blond hair, a nose piercing, freckles on her cheeks, and a very slutty out fit came out. She left and didn't even wash her hands! Andrea then looked at me, "Do you know who that was?" she asked me.

"No, why?"

"That's Kesha! You know that singer that spells her name with a dollar sign instead of a S. she sings the song '_BaCk$taBBeR_' and that song with Taio Cruz '_Dirty Picture._'" She said as we walked out of the restroom.

I then heard someone say "I just got a dirty picture from Kesha!" in a British accent.

"Do you know who that was?" Andrea asks meaning to the guy with the British accent.

"Nope."

"Taio Cruz!" Seriously what was up with the famous people? Dimitri was waiting for us. We looked for Lissa everywhere, but she wasn't here.

"She must have somehow used compulsion for you to see she was in a club." Andrea says. We went back to our suite and Andrea then says, "Lets give up for the night, I'm hungry." She says.

I sighed and then said, "Fine, I'm hungry too." I said and Dimitri laughed.

"Oh, Roza." He said. And we went to a restaurant near the hotel we were staying at, I then remembered I forgot my wallet in the room!

"I'll be right back, I forgot my wallet." I said and left before they could object. I went to our suite; it had a living room, kitchen, one bathroom, and two bedrooms. Dimitri and I shared one. I was going to unlock the door to the suite but it was unlocked. That's strange. I went to mine and Dimitri's room, that's where I had left my wallet. When I walked in I saw rose petals on the floor. The light was off, but there were candles lit. There was two glasses of champagne on the drawer. On the bed I saw Lissa; with one of Dimitri's T-shirts on, and no pants. When she saw me she got up fast.

"Don't you get Dimitri doesn't want you?" I ask her.

"Yes he does, he's just too much of a gentle man he doesn't want to hurt your feelings."

"I'm going to call guardians to come and get you." I say and about to leave but she grabs my wrist.

"Rose, wait—"

"Don't touch me!" I tell her and try to leave again, but she gets me again. "That's it!" and I push her to the floor, hard. I turn to leave and she pushes me toward the shelf near the door, and then while I'm on the floor she starts kicking me in the stomach and then when she's in front of me I push her to the wall with my feet. She then gets a lamp near to her and tries to hit me with it, but I roll out of the way and get up. She starts trying to stab me with it since it's now sharp. But I dodge both of her attempts. I run to the restroom and she tries to stab me again, but I close the door on it and try to take it away from her. We both get distracted when the suite's phone starts ringing, and then the person leaves a voicemail, and it's Dimitri! Lissa lets go of the broken lamp and runs toward the phone.

"Rose are you there?" Dimitri asks through the voicemail machine.

Lissa then gets the phone and answers "Dimitri!"

"Lissa? What are you doing there?" I over heard Dimitri say. I don't let her answer 'cause I try taking away the phone, we now look like little kids fighting for a toy. "Rose!" I hear Dimitri say. I then hit Lissa with my head and she falls to the floor.

"Dimitri, I'm going to need to call you back." I say and then hang up. Lissa gets up and runs away, she starts going up near an attic. I get her by the shirt and pull her backwards and she falls to the floor again. I get her ankle and start dragging her back to the room, but she tries holding on to the stairs railing. I pull her by the shirt again and turn her around, I punch her in the face repeatedly. I pick her up and lean her toward the railing but she elbows me in the face. Now she's trying to push me to fall off the railing, she has her hands around my neck in a chocking way, I grab her hair and push her back, and I wrap my legs around her waist. She backs away and then we both fall down the stairs, she starts trying to go up the stairs again, but I grab her ankle and she starts struggling for me to let go of her ankle. And with her other foot she kicks me in the face! How can no one notice what's going on? I hit my head on the wall, even though I am now really dizzy I still get up and go look for her. I see the door to the attic, I think that's where it goes, and head up the stairs. Inside the attic, ha I was right, it's dark; there is some light, enough for me to see. I start looking for Lissa. This reminds me of some cheesy horror movie! I didn't find her, I try turning on the light and right when I do that I hear a creak behind me. I was going to turn around but Lissa hit me with a board in my back. She tries to do it again but I elbow her in the stomach and then push her toward the wall. She tries pushing me but then I push her again and she falls to the floor and picks up the board again, I had fallen to the floor too, and she was now trying to hit me again. But I got up and started to walk backwards. I was walking on the boards on the floor. Every time I took a step back, she'd take one forward and tried hitting me, but I dodged all of her hits. She hit me and I fell to the floor, she was going to hit me again but I got the board and pulled it, causing her to fall. When she fell the floor broke, literally! She was going to fall; she was hanging on to one of the boards. I was shocked at first and just watching her, but then I gave her my arm and she took it. I started pulling her up, I almost had her all the way up, but then she started pulling me down! We were both going to fall, meaning we were both going to die!

* * *

**Cliff hanger! :P Tell me what you think, whether it's good or bad, i don't care just review. Please i dont want to give up on this story, but i will if i have to! Yes i am very mean, but hey why would i keep writing if it isnt successful?****~Cynthia Valencia**


	10. Bad News

_**OBVIOUSLY I THINK EVERY ONE SAW 'OBSESSED' WITH BEYONCE, ALI LARTER, AND IDRIS ELBA! SERIOUSLY I AM **__**NOT**__** STUPID; I PUT EXACTLY WHAT HAPPENED IN THE MOVIE ON **__**PURPOSE**__**! I THOUGHT ABOUT IT FIRST! OKAY? I MADE IT OBVIOUS THAT IT WAS FROM OBSESSED! MY BAD I DIDN'T MAKE IT ANY **__**MORE**__** OBVIOUS! IF YOU'RE GOING TO BE CALLING ME STUPID WHY ARE YOU EVEN READING THIS FREAKEN STORY? NEXT TIME DON'T EVEN BOTHER WASTING YOUR FREAKEN TIME!**_

_**Okay even though I am still **__**very**__** angry I am still going to write the next chapter. Thank you 'ElEnA-NeNa' for **__**nicely**__** pointing out that I got the fight scene from the movie 'Obsessed', unlike **__**other**__** people. I was going to put that I got it from there, but I forgot. I'm sorry about my out burst. The fight scene is exactly like the one in the movie 'Obsessed' but it's not going to end like that. **_

_**I don't own the Vampire Academy, or any of its characters.**_

* * *

Lissa and I both fell to the floor, and then I blacked out. I woke up in a hospital bed, Dimitri was next to me. "Roza." He said in a worried tone.

"Dimitri, what happened?" as soon as I said that all the memories started coming back to me. "Lissa! What happened to Lissa?" he looked away from for a moment.

After a moment of silence he said, "She's missing. We don't know where she is. Guardians have been looking for her, but no luck. They need to find her, she could be very dangerous." He said.

"How long have I been unconscious?" I ask him, he had different cloths then the ones he had on last time.

"About two days." He said and I got up but he pushed me back to the bed. "You need to rest. You're really injured, since there's no one to heal you anymore." He said and he was right, my back hurt a lot. So did my neck, my— Well my whole body hurt.

"Did you guys at least find Abel?" I ask hoping they did.

"Yes, he was in one of the hotel rooms." Then I remembered Andrea.

"Where's Andrea?"

"One of the guardians that came was her mom. So she got her in trouble and her mom took her home." He says. And Andrea said her mom didn't care. A nurse then came in to check the machines and stuff. "When can she leave?" Dimitri asks her.

"Let me go ask the doctor." She says and then leaves.

"Roza, there's something else I need to tell you." he says looking very sad.

"What is it Dimitri?" I ask him getting worried myself.

"They found Christian . . . dead. It was Lissa, she left a note, for _you_." he said and then gave me a note.

_Ah Rose, you are one foolish blood whore. I will tear your world apart; everyone you love will soon be gone. And in the end, you will be all alone. You'll know when your next and I'll make sure your death is horrible. So when you're out of the way I can then finally have my Dimitri._

_With LOVE Lissa._

I can't believe it, I'm actually afraid of _her_. She killed Christian! Then who's next my mom? Adrian? Mia? Eddie? Alberta? Andrea? Who? No, this can't be happening; she wants me to think this. This is what she wants me to do. "Rose!" Dimitri says shaking me.

"What?"

"I've been trying to get your attention for the last few minutes." He says looking very worried.

"Well what's going to happen now? I'm getting death threats from someone whom just killed there ex-boyfriend! I—"

"Roza, don't do this to yourself, they're going to find her. They have to." He says trying to reassure me. I don't know when but I fall asleep.

It's been two weeks since I left the hospital, everyone knows about Lissa now. So now people try to keep there distance from me. They still haven't found Lissa; I don't exactly know what's going to happen now. Will she actually kill everyone close to me? I've been so paranoid since I left the hospital. Dimitri has been with me this whole time, which is a good thing. Whenever I need him, he's there. Neither of us have a charge. I think I need my own guardian, oh my gosh! What has happened to me? I used to never be afraid of anything! Now I'm afraid of some royal Moroi? I can't let this go on. I then felt someone tap my shoulder, I was in a café. I felt that this some times relaxed me. I turned around slowly adding suspense. I turned around and saw . . . Adrian! I haven't talked to him in a while. "What's up?" I ask.

"Can't I just come have coffee with a friend?" he asks.

"You don't have coffee." I stated.

"Fine, Dimitri told me to talk to you." What? Why would he do that? When Adrian noticed I was confused he went on. "He says you're paranoid, and stuff. He's worried about you." he says. "Rose, you—" he stopped when we both saw someone we were not expecting to see: Tasha. "Tasha?" he says more like a question.

"Adrian." she says in a sad voice. She has been depressed ever since . . . Christian . . . died.

"What are you doing here?" he asks her.

"Uh . . . I—" she stopped herself for some reason. Even though I never really liked her I still felt bad for her. I remembered the last time I was here I was with _Christian_. I still can't believe he's gone. I wonder how Tasha feels, Christian was the only family she had. Now she's all alone. She has no one. Just like Lissa said I'd soon be like . . .

* * *

_**I didn't have any ideas for this chapter that's why it sucks and is short. Review and I'll update. ~Cynthia**_


	11. Theory

**Oh my gosh! I haven't updated in about a month! A month! :! That's really bad! Soooo I'm sorryy! I just didnt know what should happen in this story and I got caught up with my other story 'He Had Chosen Her, Will He Choose Her Again?' (woow thats a long title!;)) This chapter's pretty short, but hey i wasnt going to update! But at least i did right? I'm still unsure about what will happen but that's where you guys come in and help right? so please REVIEW and tell me what you think or PM me i dont know... **_Enjoy!_**:)**

**OBVIOUSLY I DON'T OWN THE VAMPIRE ACADEMY OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS 'CAUSE I'M TOTALLY AN AWFUL **WRITER**! ;)**

* * *

It's strange how nice Tasha's been lately, I never really liked her but she was getting really close to me _and _Dimitri. If you told me a few months ago I'd be friends with Natasha Ozera I'd say their drunk or have gone crazy. Now that I actually am friends with her it doesn't seem really strange. After Christian's death Tasha seemed to have transformed to a whole different person. Before she used to fight for what she wanted and she thought was right, now she hardly states her opinion. I had breakfast with her today; we were talking about what everyone was most worried about: Lissa. I don't know how they haven't found her yet. It's not like she's some fully trained guardian or something. Most people had a theory, maybe Lissa was dead? I didn't want to think its true, but there's always still a possibility. Dimitri and I have gotten closer than ever! I think he has finally gotten over the guilt he felt. We had gotten together and finally told my mom about our relationship. She didn't like it at first, but I think she's used to it already. So did Abe, that old man had a uh _talk_ with him. My thoughts were interrupted when someone bumped into me; I forgot that I was standing right in front of the door to my room. "What the—" I stopped when I saw who it was. "Oh, hey Adrian. What's up?"

"Rose, I think we need to talk." He _didn't _like that Dimitri and I were together, since he still loved me.

"Okay, let's go in my room." I almost regretted saying that. Because when we walked in my room, wow it was a mess! "Sorry about the mess, uh—"

"Rose what I'm going to tell you is more important, I don't care about your dirty room!"

"What's happened?"

"I think . . . Lissa . . . has turned . . . Strigoi." He said unsure and kind of scared, maybe for my reaction?

"Wha-at?"

"That's the only answer, I've tried visiting her dreams, but I can't . . . find her. It's really strange, but I think it's the only logical answer. Why else haven't they found her yet?"

"I-I just can't believe that, why would she do that! I don't think the queen would have actually sent her to jail. Unless . . . she did that to get her . . . revenge?"

"I think—" I interrupted him before he could finish.

"What if she . . . what if she does try to kill you and Dimitri! Then who? My mom? Abe? Mia? Eddie? Andrea? Oh my gosh, and it'd be my entire fault, no I can't let this happen! I can't let innocent people die for my fault again!"

"Rose! Don't let her get to you! It's going to be okay. As long as you're in the wards, it'll be O.K., okay?"

"But she's Strigoi! And it's my entire fault! I said I'd protect her and I failed!" then and idea clicked in my head. "What if you save her? You can turn her back! Just like what she did with Dimitri!"

"How do we know she won't do it again? If I'm right and she turned, I bet it was by choice. Or what if she starts compelling people again?"

"I-I don't know." I said tongue tied.

"Let's go get some coffee?" Adrian suggested.

"Yeah sure, is my messy room bugging you?"

He smiled and then said, "It actually kind of is."

"Hey!" I said and smacked him.

"I was just kidding." He said while rubbing the spot where I hit him. We walked to the café in silence. It was the afternoon and it was kind of cold, I shivered. I forgot my coat in my room, crap! Adrian must have noticed, because he took off his jacked and put it over my shoulders.

"Thanks." I say and wrap it more around myself.

When we got to the café Adrian opened the door for me, and when I walked in I saw Tasha was with Dimitri, he had said he was going to be with Mikhail. Nice honesty. I'll let it slide this time. Then I saw Tasha's hand on Dimitri. I took a deep breath and walked over to order. Adrian ordered a coffee and I ordered a coffee and chocolate éclair. Dimitri still hadn't noticed my presence in the café, oh well. Adrian and I sat in a table far from them. "I'm pretty shocked." Adrian whispered to me.

"What? Why?" I said.

"I'm surprised you didn't go off on Tasha or something."

"Isn't that the whole point of being an _adult_? Knowing when to keep control and stuff? Oh, wait you wouldn't know would you?" I said and then chuckled and Adrian did too. "You know I still can't get the whole Lissa thing out of my mind."

He sighed and then said, "I know me neither. We were really close, just thinking she'd actually do that, well wow." He says. I barely noticed I had tears in my eyes. Even though Lissa did all of those to me, I still couldn't entirely hate her.

"Well, now there's a problem. What if I'm the one whom had to kill her? I was barely able to try and do it with Dimitri; will I be able to kill Lissa?"

"Well if the guardians find her, you won't have to." He says. And then Andrea comes in, I haven't really seen her after everything that happened with her brother, and also ordered a coffee. I started looking at Dimitri and Tasha again, they still haven't seen us, and she's still holding his hand.

Andrea noticed that I was staring at their hands and said, "OH MY GOODNEES! ROSE AND ADRIAN TOGETHER? WHAT . . . ?" she said in a loud voice. I looked away as soon as she started talking, but from the corner of my eye saw Dimitri look over at us.

I laughed and then said, "Freaking Andrea! It's nice seeing you too." She smiled at me and sat down next to me. "So how have you been?" I ask her. Dimitri _and _Tasha were coming toward us already.

"Uh I've been . . . okay I guess, my mom's way, way more protective over me and Abel now. I had to sneak out to come here." She says.

"Really?"

She laughs and then says, "Ha, no. She said it was O.K. How have you been? _Jealous_?" She whispered the last part so only I could hear.

"No! I've been—" then everything about Lissa came rushing back. "I've been not fine." I say simply.

"Roza, have you been crying?" I put my head down and wipe my eyes with my hand fast, but don't answer.

"Rose, if you think Dimitri and I are . . ." she didn't finish.

"No that's not it's something else." Adrian says for me. I had finished my éclair already and wished I had another one.

"What happened?" asked Dimitri.

"Nothing, it's just a theory Adrian has." I say and get up and throw my coffee cup away.

"Tell me!" Dimitri says.

"He thinks Lissa has turned Strigoi! There happy?" I say. And then I noticed how stupid I was! Why didn't I just check the bond! I tried going into Lissa's head, but I couldn't. It's . . . it's gone. Lissa's Strigoi!

* * *

**(gasp) Okk i dont know what should happen now. WHat do you guys think? Tell me what you think and should happen in a REVIEW or PM please! i reallly need your help now! If you guyz want me to continue this story review if not, well revieew and tell me i shouldnt!~CVBHG ")**


	12. Important

Backstabber has not been getting any reviews or views. In order for this story to continue it must get 15 reviews saying you want the story to continue and have an actual ending. I might be sounding like a jerk, but I don't care. I won't continue a story nobody is reading or cares about. If no one wants me to finish this story then don't review, but if you do want an ending, review. I am very disappointed that no one reviewed the last chapter, I only got 1 review! Seriously? You may be thinking I'm greedy, if anyone's even reading this, but why would I really want to waste my time? If I get reviews, let's say 5, I'll make a short, quick, awful ending. You decide what you want.

_**~CV broken-hearted girl_CYNTHIA VALENCIA :/**_

* * *

**P.S. _I really don't want to give up on yet another story, so please just REVIEW!_**

****


	13. ANother Dead

**Hey(if there's even anyone reading this:/). You may be confused by this chapter, i'll try my best to explain it in the bottom a/n. I am glad some people actually want me to continue. even though i had said i wanted 15 reviews and got like 10 i'll continue with the story "). So THANK YOU!**

**I don't own the Vampire Academy or any of its characters.**

* * *

She had been hiding this whole time. No one will find her because she doesn't want to be found. After she killed her former boyfriend, she turned. She has been plotting her revenge ever since. She has killed so many people now that she is a soulless monster. She hopes to be stronger once she goes after _her_. She then spotted a group of Moroi; she went to them, when they saw her they gasped. Most Moroi and dhampir she killed always gasped before she killed them because of who she used to be . . .

I still couldn't get over the idea of Lissa, my old _best friend_, almost my _sister, _turning into a Strigoi, a monster, because of _my_ fault. Had Adrian been right? Had she really turned, is what everyone wants to know now. No else has died, maybe Adrian was wrong. But what about Christian? He had died, who else would want to kill him? I haven't been hiding under a bed or anything, I'm not going to. I am not really scared; I've killed many Strigoi before.

Adrian has been practicing, like Lissa had when she planned on bringing Dimitri back. I don't know if he can really bring Lissa back, his powers weren't the same as Lissa's, but who knows.

I have started talking more and more with Adrian. I haven't really spent time with Dimitri; I've kind of been avoiding him. It probably seems childish. I didn't ask Dimitri about Tasha, I don't want to start more drama. I really did want to confront him, but whenever I was about to I would go back to my room. Today, Adrian and I were training like usual, in his room. I taught him a few ways to stake a Strigoi, but it was pretty hard since Moroi have to use two hands unlike us dhampir. His room was full of ripped pillows; some were full of feathers so there were also feathers on the floor. Adrian tried stabbing the billionth pillow that was right in front my chest. He stabbed it and it finally went through and poked me right where my heart is. "Hey! I'm not a Strigoi! But good job, if I were one I'd be dead right now." I tell him.

"So does that mean we're done?" I haven't let him leave until he got it right.

"Sure, I'll go now." This was the first time he stabbed me in the heart, so I had to let him. He had already started sweating.

"Why don't we have go have lunch?" lunch does sound pretty nice, since I am pretty hungry.

"Sure, what are you in the mood for?" I ask. Even though it is obvious of what he wants, _blood_.

"You want to got get a sandwich or something?" he asks. I nod and we leave for him to get blood, from the source of course. I wonder if he's ever drank from a dhampir. He finishes and we head to sandwich shop near by. I get a sandwich, chips, and a soda; while Adrian just gets some chips. We stay in a comfortable silence for a while, but he then breaks it.

"Your . . . your aura!" he says with widened eyes. How is there something wrong with my aura if it's always black?

"What about it?" I ask, scared of what he'll say.

"It's . . . not black anymore. It almost looks normal. It's yellow, with a hint of grey. Yellow is happy." He says. **(Quick A/ N: I got that from Evermore, on the first page or so it says what some aura colors mean :!)**

"Why do you think this is happening?" I say. Some people might be happy about their aura being normal, but I know there has to be something bad about this.

"Little dhampir . . . I think this is evidence that Lissa has turned." He says slowly.

"All because of my fault." I whisper, my eyes start to water. I get up and leave the shop, like I did in the church, I don't want to cry in public. I run to my room, which wasn't that far. But unlike Dimitri, Adrian actually came after me. Dimitri had seemed like he wanted to take his words back, but didn't go after me. Why am I comparing these two things? I do not know.

"Rose, you know it's not your fault." He says. I don't respond so he hugs me, I hug him back. What would have happened if I had taken his offer and gone out with him? Would I have ruined our friendship? I heard someone behind me clear their throat, I turned around to see . . . Dimitri. He did _not_ look happy. I wiped some tears that had trailed down my cheeks and slowly walked away from Adrian. It's not like we were doing anything bad, we weren't holding hands or anything!

"Hey, Dimitri." Adrian says with a smirk on his face.

"You could have just told me you were going to be with him, you didn't have to ignore my calls." Dimitri says to me, in a calm voice since he has so much good control!

"What are you talking about? I didn't ignore any of your calls, I don't even have my phone." I tell him.

"I guess I'll leave you guys alone." Adrian says and leaves. I roll my eyes and go inside of my room, Dimitri comes in with me and closes the door behind him.

"Why were you hugging him?" he asks. As soon as he said it I turn around and glare at him.

"Because I was crying! Because he's always there for me when _you're_ not! I find out my former best friend has turned Strigoi when you're holding someone else's hand, you lied to me!" I say and turn to face the wall. I couldn't turn to look him in the eyes, if I did I'd get lost in them and forgive like nothing.

"I'm sorry Roza, I felt bad for Tasha. I felt like I need to comfort her." I sensed him get closer to me. I stay quiet and don't respond.

"I also needed to be comforted, but you weren't there for me, but that's normal for you now I guess." I muttered. "Well then you should be with her twenty-four seven, she'll probably always need to be _comforted_. Maybe you should have kids with her , maybe then she'll cheer up since that's always what she's wanted." I say like if I were actually happy about it.

"Roza you know I can't do that. I can't be with another woman—" I cut him off before he could finish.

"You were with Tasha like two days ago!" I exclaim.

"I thought you grew up, be an adult for once." I gasp and stare wide eyed at him.

"Fine. If you can please excuse me, I need to do a few things." I say and open my door. His face shows pure regret. As soon as he left I lay on my bed cried.

They had started being partners after she was turned, that was another reason she still hasn't been found. Her partner has been hiding this whole time. Her partner had started going crazy, so she turned and left the love of her life. She and her partner were walking down a dark alley, they had just finished their _meals_. As they started walking back to their secret hide out, they heard someone coming toward them. A human wouldn't follow them, but a dhampir would. She turns around and her _friend_ does the same. She was right it was a dhampir, a female, as the girl gets closer she, recognizes her. _I will also enjoy killing this one_, she thinks. She is front of her in a flash, the girl has a stake but it seems like she has no experience. The girl takes a few swings at her, but nothing. She pulls the girl's black hair and then snaps her neck like it was nothing. She drops the girl on the floor and smirks at the body of the lifeless girl. "Did you know her?" her partner asks.

"Not really, but I know she used to be one of _her_ friends." They drag the girl's body somewhere where people will find her so the news could get to _her_.

I wake up from the noise of a loud knock on the door, I get up from my bed and go to the door. I probably looked like a mess right now. I combed my hair with my fingers and opened the door. Abel is there with a very sad look on his face. His eyes are red, he has tears running down his cheeks, messy hair, and wrinkled pajamas. "Abel? What happened?" I ask, he's never talked to me, especially after what happened with Lissa.

"Andrea . . . Andrea was murdered." He says and then turns and leaves, but before he does he mutters, "All because of your fault." I stay in shock for a minute. It _is _my fault, all of my friends will die soon. I can't let this happen! I close my door and get out a pair of skinny jeans, a T-shirt, and my purple Converse. I finish and untangle my hair with my brush and then put it in a ponytail. I run out my door and go to Adrian's room. On my way there I bump into _Dimitri_.

"I'm sorry." I say without looking at him and start to run to Adrian's room.

"Rose wait I want to talk to you!" I hear Dimitri yell. I go to Adrian's room and barge in without knocking, but I regret it because of what I see, Adrian in bed with . . . Mia! It's not really that I'm jealous, but who'd want to see two of their friends in bed . . . naked! They're both still asleep so I quickly walk back out of the room, and then quietly closed the door. I started to quickly walk back to my room, Dimitri was by my door. "I'm—"

"Isn't weird how you can do something than say sorry like if it could fix all the damage you caused?" I say, interrupting his apology. Then walk past him.

Christian and Andrea are dead, who's next?

* * *

**I died? Oh my gosh! Okay if you didn't figure out who the 3rd person was about it was _ _ _ _ _ (Lissa.) Her partner? I will keep a secret, unless you figured it out. And the **_her_** was Rose. Hope this helps a little! Oh yeah and the girl was me! Or shall i say Andrea. it will explain in the next chapter why I was there. PLease! Oh please review!**

**~Cynthia Valencia_Andrea Winston ") **


	14. In The End

I had to leave, if I didn't, I was risking the life of all my friends. I started packing my clothes and personal stuff. I felt my eyes start to get watery. I was going to leave everyone. I couldn't even say bye to my mom, she'd probably find a way to make me stay. I got all my stuff and left my room, but before I could get anywhere Adrian stopped me. "Where do you think you're going?" He asks.

"Adrian, I have to go." I say turning to leave. I won't even be able to say buy to Dimitri, yes the last time we saw each other we were mad, but I still love him.

"Let me come with you, I can't let you do this on your own." He says, eyes pleading. But then I remembered something.

"What about . . . _Mia_?" And when I say his eyes go wide.

"How do you know about that?" he asks.

"It doesn't matter, just please let me go!"

"I wouldn't be able stand knowing I let you go." What's the worst that could happen?

"But I'm leaving now, you're not even ready."

"Give a few minutes." I sigh and nod, we head back to his room and I wait for him to pack. I was kind of surprised how fast he packed. But while I waited for him, I wrote Dimitri a letter.

_**Dimitri,**_

_**I am sorry for everything, I forgive you. I hope you do everything you've always wanted to do. I can't let another person that I love die, especially you. We will probably never see each other again, which will hopefully keep Lissa away. Please don't come after me, look for me, nothing. I will make sure Adrian goes back. **_

_**I love you, never forget that. **_

_**Yours truly,**_

_**Rose. **_

I took it to his room; I made sure he wasn't there. We were going to take Adrian's car. As I got in the car, I looked back and saw Dimitri. I don't think he read the letter yet, I didn't exactly know what he was doing around here. He didn't even notice me, but when Adrian closed his door Dimitri spotted us. His eyes went wide, a tear rolled down my cheek; he started to run toward us. "Lets go." I told Adrian, he nodded and we started our journey. Dimitri was getting farther and farther.

Adrian and I didn't know exactly where we were going to go. We stopped to eat at a small restaurant. It actually had feeders; I don't know how Adrian knew about it. After we finished we were on the road again. We stopped to stay at a motel, we got our own rooms.

"Rose what exactly are you planning we do?" Adrian asks me.

"I don't know. Hey do you know if I left one of my bags in the car?" he shrugs. "Give me the keys so I can check."

Before he gives me them he says "I'll go with you." I shrug. I wait for him while he gets something, I don't really pay attention. I couldn't find my bag with my pajamas. I was pretty sure I left it in the car. As I open Adrian's car door I see my bag.

"Ha! See I─" I stopped. I felt the nausea, Strigoi were near. I felt it worse now. "Adrian─" before I could warn him, my worst nightmare appeared. In front of us were _Ms. Karp, and . . . Lissa! _This was my first time seeing Mr. Karp. She looked so different then she did when she was just my teacher. She looked so pale! And Lissa, I thought she was pale when she was Moroi but now, ugh. I had nothing, no stake, or anything. But as quickly as I thought it Adrian caught my attention, he had two stakes! Neither Lissa nor Ms. Karp noticed him, their attention was on me. I slowly walked toward Adrian, he handed me one stake, and kept the other one. I hope he doesn't try anything stupid!

"I told you, you were going to pay." Lissa says.

"Remember what I said Lissa, quick and easy." Ms. Karp tells her. I shiver knowing they're talking about my death.

"Where's the fun in that?" Lissa asks, then she tries to attack me, before I realize what I was doing I easily stake her! I look at her now motionless body. I . . . killed Lissa. But then out of nowhere Ms. Karp attacks me, I hadn't gotten my stake back. I try my best to keep her from biting me. But then I get distracted by Adrian, he runs toward us, and then her fangs bite into my neck. I try push her away, but I start to get weak, my eyes start to droop. But then I feel her get pulled off me, I see Adrian trying to stake her, using both hands, then after a few attempts he pushes it all the way to her heart. Then this bright flashes, but before I can see what happens next everything disappears, and I'm surrounded by ghosts.

They've finally got what they wanted. I'm one of them now . . .

I couldn't believe it when I saw my Roza with Adrian in a car leaving. I didn't know where they were going or when they were returning. Before I could do anything, they left. I went to my room, but noticed something; there was an envelope right under the door. I picked it up and tore it open. I read it, and I felt like my heart was going to break. My Roza was gone forever, I had to find her.

Two hours had passed and no one knew about her. There was on more things I still had to do. I decided to call Adrian. He answered after a couple of rings, "Hello?" he exclaimed.

"Adrian, where's Rose?"

"Dimitri, Rose . . ." I could tell he was crying.

"Adrian, what happened to Rose?" I demanded. He was scaring me already.

"Ms. Karp attacked Rose . . . she bit her . . . she bit an artery. Rose . . . didn't make it." I couldn't believe it. Rose was . . . gone. I couldn't believe it! It can't be true, my Roza can't be gone!


	15. Extra, Epilogue

_**Okay, this chapter is not an author note or anything, its an actual chapter. **_

_**But this is the end!**_

_**Its kind of like an epilogue, but not as good.** _

* * *

"Dimitri you have to go!" I heard Adrian exclaim outside my door. The reason I was pretty much ignoring him was because I didn't want to go. I was still angry with Adrian, he could have done something, tried to save her, but he didn't. Ms. Karp could have done something too, but she was in shock. "Is it even possible to be brought back twice?" Adrian had asked me. But I didn't care if it were possible or not, they had to do something, but they didn't. "Dimitri, you need to come." Adrian said more quietly and calmly. I opened my door and let him in.

When he saw me his eyes widened. I hadn't shaved in about a week and a half. My hair was greasy from not washing it. I was a wreck.

But really, who am I living for?

"Dimitri, I know you're going through a hard time, so am I, you know I loved Rose too." If he loved her so much why didn't he save her? I thought.

"No, I'm not going." I said and he just sighed and looked around my room. It was such a mess; there was plates with food on them from people who'd bring me food, and dirty laundry on the floor

.

"Imagine what people will think if you didn't show up." He said after the long moment of silence.

"I don't care what people think. Just leave me alone." I said.

"Rose would never want you to do this"

"Well I wouldn't be in like this if it weren't for you! You could have saved her! But you're just some alcoholic who does nothing with their life. So just leave me alone!" I snapped. He looked surprised by my outburst. He shook his head and left. I couldn't believe I had done that! I had finally been able to control myself, but now without my Roza . . .

Now there was only one way to repay both him . . . and Rose. I showered, shaved, did everything to look like myself. Even though I was everything, but myself right now.

I had let Rose leave, I made so many stupid mistakes, and I regretted every single one of them. In her letter she said she forgave me and that she still loved me, but I had never told her how I felt.

I went to Adrian's room and knocked on his door. He didn't seem surprised when he saw me. I checked my watch and saw we had a few minutes.

When we walked into the church, I was surprised to see so many people. I was even more surprised when I saw my family there. Maybe my grandmother had seen everything. I looked forward and saw it. It was her coffin. I felt worse then I already was feeling. This just proved she really was gone. Well it was pretty hard to believe someone wasn't dead when you were at their funeral. I felt my eyes start to burn and my throat started to hurt and feel dry. My whole body was on fire, and not in the good way. I had started letting the tears fall when people started making speeches. I was surprised to see Guardian Alto at the pulpit.

The ceremony had gone very slowly; it was just so painful being there. They had asked me if I wanted to make a speech, everybody already probably knew about us, but I declined. We all walked to the Court cemetery, I couldn't help them carry the coffin, it was too much knowing she was inside.

As they lowered the coffin in the hole, I heard people sobbing. I turned around and saw both Abe Mazur and Janine Hathaway crying. I had thought I was the only one suffering and no one understood me, but I was wrong. Almost everyone here was feeling the same way as me.

As I turned back to Rose's coffin, I saw Queen Tatiana. I hadn't seen her in the ceremony, she wasn't crying but did look sad. They had finished covering Rose's coffin. Everything happened so fast. Rose barely had a chance to live, she had finally matured, I couldn't believe she died at the age of eighteen.

She was dead, and in the inside, so was I.

* * *

_**This story shows, never fight over a guy! **_

_**I know this story went really down hill, and i'm really sorry!**_

_**I made so many stupid chooses and stuff.**_

_**My brother practically co-wrote this story, a lot of the ideas were his, like the fight scenes!**_

_**So thanks Abel!**_

_And of course I want to thank my beta 'xxElenaGilbertxx.'_

_Who is a really good author by the way, I really enjoy reading her story "The King And I."_

_Again, thank you very much!_

_**And for all you reviewers, I really am thankful for the reviews! **_

_**This story wouldn't have gotten very far without you guys!**_

_**You guys made me sooo happy!**_

_**By the way, I'm thinking of making another story like this! **_

_**But Lissa's not going to be evil like in this story.**_

_**Well not as much ;)**_

* * *

**I was dared to do this, so don't think I'm vain or anything.**

"_Love me _

_Hate me_

_Say what you want about_

_But all the boys_

_and all the girls_

_are begging to read my story!_"

**If you're a Britney Spears fan, you'll no what song that's coping. **

**I'm not a fan of hers by the way! :)**

* * *

**Again thank you!**

**("_CVBHG_") **


End file.
